Transformers Animated: Stomach Tied In Knots
by Transformers4eva
Summary: TFA: Thundercracker finally allows Sunstorm to love him.


Currently on the moon, two seekers could be seen as their 'quarrels' were raging once again. Well, Thundercracker once again telling Sunstorm how unworthy and lowly he is compared to himself. Do you think the orange Seeker cares? No. All he wants is TC, regardless…

"You're inferior, unworthy, and totally not my type!" Thundercracker spat at Sunstrom, the blue Seeker's wings pinned back as he crossed his arms at Sun. Sunstorm didn't let those words affect him, and the small and delicate smile stayed on his faceplates. Once again reaching for TC's servo, he finally grasped it in his. Pulling Thundercracker closer, he smiled softy into his face. The stuck up bot frowned, his optics angry, yet interested.

"Fool! Release me this instant!" He choked out, his voice cracking as his optics bored into Sunstorm's.

"Shh, oh arousing and gorgeous Thundercracker…" Sunstorm soothed, his right servo still ahold of the other bot's, his left servo gently stroking his side, trailing around his stomach and down to his pert aft, fondling it gently. A small gasp escaped the arrogant mech, his wings twitching up as Sun's went down.

"S-Stop…" Thundercracker said, in a voice barely audible as Sunstorm pressed his forehead to his. His servo still stroked his back, his aft, and it starting to trail up his wings. Thundercracker indeed wanted the orange colored bot, but he couldn't let it show. He was lost with words as Sunstorm gently pressed his lips to his, his glossa fighting for dominance as he did so. Moaning into his mouth, Thunder was slowly pressed against a large boulder as Sunstorm pushed him there. Picking him up with his left arm only, their kissing didn't seize as he was picked up. In response, TC wrapped his legs around Sunstorm's waist as their kissing got hungrier.

'This is foolish… Why am I allowing this lowly clone to fondle me in such manner?' He thought, but his thoughts were cut off as Sunstorm's servo hit a sensitive wire on his aft. Fiddling with every little wire and crevice, Sunny pressed his cock pit against Thunder's. He grinded his front plating on his companion's, both of their lower rejoins instantly heating up even more.

Moaning into his mouth, Thundercracker's back arched as the servo tickled his back, sending shivers up his spinal cord. The kiss broke, as his helm went back as well, another moan following. Gripping his aft firmly, Sunstorm he squeezed, receiving a pant from TC.  
"Oh, you like that, hmm?" Sunstorm said in a soft voice, his glossa running over the cables on TC's neck. Nibbling them, enough to draw Energon, he soon after licked over the small puncture wounds. Thundercracker winced at the pain, but he eternally heated up due to it. Smiling slightly, Sunstorm bit down onto his shoulder plating, clearly showing that he was being claimed. Energon rushed to the surface, but was quickly licked off and comforted in kisses.

Sighing, his breath became rapid as Sunstrom nibbled more on his neck. Licking his neck once more, Sun slowly sunk to the ground, removing his lover from his body and onto the ground, on his stomach. Thundercracker let out a surprised gasp, as his hips were gripped. Sunstorm's optics dimmed as he gazed upon the aft in front of him.

"Magnificent~" He purred, leaning down and tracing the seams with his glossa. Yelping in surprise, Thundercracker looked back at him, his optics wide.

"You are too inferior to lick me!" He said his voice shaking as Sunstorm ignored him, holding him down even more to lick up his back. This sent shivers through Thundercracker's whole body. Sighing in content, he relaxed. Why not just let him do it? There was not going to be any other opportunity to do this…Well, that's what HE thought. Sunstorm would always accept the blue Seeker to love on anytime.

The white servos trailed up his sides, slowly and gently, soothingly calming Thundercracker's tense frame. Finally relaxing fully onto the ground, TC turned his head forwards to press his forehead to the ground, before sighing. As Sunstorm continued to lick and nibble the cables on his lover's back, his right servo moving down to his port cover, gently forcing it open. Thundercracker was alarmed slightly, his plating heating up even more than it already was. His spark pounded, feeling like it would burst out of its spark chamber any moment.

Sunstorm's spike was released soon after wards, erected and hot. Clearly he was ready. The head of his spike traced itself around the tight port, causing TC to moan softly. He didn't even hold it back, just let it go. Nothing to hide anymore…

"Ready yourself, love~" Sunstorm cooed gently, knowing TC had never let anyone close to his port or even spike for that matter. Sunstorm was first to make a mess of Thundercracker's innocence… Finally, he slowly inserted his pressurized spike, gently. Thundercracker's back arched forwards, a groan of pain and pleasure overwhelming his systems. Gently running his servos up and down Thundercracker's sides, Sunstorm let him adjust, then pushed his length all the way in. Thundercracker's claws dug into the dusty surface of the moon, his optics squeezing shut as a small whimper escaped.

"Y-You aren't worthy of claiming me…" TC sputtered out, one optic opening slightly. Sunstorm ceased licking his cabling, and lifted his head and chest away from his back, a loving snicker on his face. His servos gripped Thundercracker's hips, pushing back so he could ease out gently; this earning a hiss from the arrogant full-of-himself blue mech. With a little more force Sunstorm thrust back in, causing the other seeker to squirm quite a bit.

"Ahh!" He said; pleasure and pain still formed. Sunstorm knew that with a little bit more force put into a thrust, the seal holding his virginity would break. And Thundercracker would be his. He eased out faster than before, the orange Mech thrusting back in, harder and much faster. Thundercracker felt his seal brake. His optics watered slightly, but no tears fell. He is far too inferior for crying. Forcing the tears back, he felt his partner move his length out, and then thrust it back in once more. Thundercracker's spark jolted as the seeker picked up his pace even more, grunting once in a while during his fury of thrusts.

"Beautiful~" He purred, hungrily grinding his hips, his length fully inserted, on his aft, making them both heat up more… And get even closer to overload. Thundercracker's back was arched forwards now, he wings trembling with the pleasure. Sunstorm's servos trailed up his lover's side, moving onto his wing. Moaning barely audibly, Thundercracker moved into his touches. "Pff~" Sunstorm commented, gently fondling his wings, stroking every little crevice while thrusting back out then inserting back in. Thundercracker couldn't take it anymore. Overload exploding from him; he squeezed his optics shut, a cry escaping the seeker. Sunstorm chuckled, giving a few more thrusts before grunting as he overloaded inside of TC.

His fans whirling, Thundercracker law on the ground, panting harshly as Sunstrom bent over him, panting as well. Pulling out, Sunstorm put his cover back on. Thundercracker didn't move, he lay there trying to recover. Without thinking, Sunstorm bent back down, his glossa out. Gripping his partner's hips, Sunstorm slipped his tongue inside the exposed port. Groaning, Thundercracker twitched as his optics widening. Purring, Sunstorm's glossa reached around the port, lapping at the inner walls and nods that laid within. Closing his optics, Sunstorm took in the very tasty lubricants, the flavor filling his mind.

Pulling back, he licked his lips, then went back down and traced the rim of the port with his glossa and also his exceedingly sensitive nod. Getting a great reaction, Thundercracker lurched forwards, gasping at the feel. Soon, all the lubricant (and Energon) was licked away, and Sunstorm sat up, the port cover back in place on its rightful owner. Sitting on his 'thighs', Sunstorm sat back and sighed, looking at Thundercracker sprawled in front of him.

Crawling forwards, he lay beside Thundercracker, pulling him close. Thundercracker wrapped himself onto the other seeker, an exhausted sigh leaving him. Cuddling up to his cock pit, he wrapped his legs around his waist. Sunstorm purred gently, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Rest, my sweetspark…" He cooed. Thundercracker really made Sunstorm's stomach tied in knots…


End file.
